Music
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: What happens when our favorite exuberant Doctor becomes jealous of a band that has caught Rose's attention? Well lets just say he decides to have a talk with them, man to time lord.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Music

"Doctor, listen to this" an excited Rose practically shouted at a bored Doctor. The Doctor looked up at Rose from where he was sitting outside a music store where Rose got a CD of her favorite band that had yet to come out in her time. "What is it Rose?" the floppy haired 10th incarnation of the Doctor questioned his lovely companion. "Listen to this song it is amazing and in the music video they looked so hot" Rose gushed to her Doctor. The Doctor huffed liking this band less and less. He took the headphones from Rose and she played the song on her portable CD player.

'The sun goes down the stars come out' a male voice sang. "No duh idiot" The Doctor said aloud in response to the line, making Rose giggle. 'And all that counts is here and now' it continued. The Doctor just rolled his eyes and continued listening 'My universe will never be the same.' The Doctor's eyes widened as he stripped off the headphones. "We need to find them!" he shouted running towards the Tardis, Rose taking off after him.

As they entered the Tardis, The Doctor went to his computer thing and looked up where the band 'The Wanted' was right then. As soon as he got their location he put it into the Tardis and took off. As they landed in front of the band The Doctor threw open the door and ran up to the group of five guys who were surrounded by girls asking for their autograph.

The Doctor shoved everyone out of the way and asked "Are you all 'The Wanted'?" The girls all looked at The Doctor like he was crazy as the group of five looked at each other. "Ya" a burly guy said stepping up. The Doctor looked them up and down and said "Good follow me" with his 'I am up to something' smile. The men shrugged and followed the strange man in front of them. "Who are you" the nerdy one, in The Doctors opinion, asked Rose. "She is Rose and I am The Doctor nice to meet you. Rose we are taking them to The Tardis" The Doctor announced. "Doctor are you sure that is a good idea" Rose questioned. "Of course wwweeelllll I might not be wweellll it is probably not but I need to question them. Here we are" he announced as they arrived at the blue police box.

As The Doctor unlocked the door the 'bald' one, Max, piped up saying "We won't al fit in there." Rose rolled her eyes as The Doctor just shoved them inside as they all shouted in protest. Their protests eventually turned into awed whispers as they saw the inside of the police box. They all turned in circles and the nerdy one, Jay, was the first to speak saying "It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor turned and pointed at all of them and shouted "Yes now we have to discuss something." The Doctor dramatically danced around his Tardis console until he found what he was looking for with a loud "Got it." He pushed a button and the boys heard their song come on the surround system. "The sun goes down the stars come out And all that counts is here and now My universe will never be the same." They looked confused as the song cut off.

"Now boys why won't the universe ever be the same" The Doctor questioned. Everyone's jaw dropped and Rose stared on in exasperation. Gathering herself Rose stomped up to The Doctor and began her rant. "You mean to tell me Doctor that you just kidnapped these poor men to question them about a song" Rose all but shouted at the poor Time Lord. The Doctor put on his best 'love me' face and whined "But Rose it's my job as the protector of the universe to question them even if you do think they are hot."

Rose blinked then gave a huge smile saying "You just wanted a reason to scare them off didn't you. Doctor are you jealous?" A cough from one of the five visitors reminded our two love birds that they were not alone. The Doctor flushed slightly and changed the subject. "Right you are free to go the door is right over there" The Doctor stated with a gesture. Tom shook his head and ushered everyone out the door.

"What a strange bloke" Jay spoke up for the first time in a while. "Ya but the girl was hot and her name was Rose" Siva said, sharing his thoughts. Suddenly a young looking man with a trench coat and a bag slid over to them. "I'm sorry but did I hear you say something about a strange guy and a girl named Rose" he questioned. Siva sighed and said "Ya." The man's eyes lit up as he questioned "What was the bloke's name?" Jay looked at him like he was crazy and said "Rose called him Doctor." The man shouted "WHERE!" Jay shied away and pointed in the direction they had just come from.

As suddenly as the man had appeared he was gone. Nathan bent over and picked a card up off the ground and read it aloud. "Captain Jack Harkness. Time Agent, 51st century. Call: 754-352-4225 if needed." Jay shook his head and said "I told you today was going to be a strange day."

* * *

Okay guys what do you think. Just a little something I came up with during computer class. Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Oh and by the way the number 754-352-4225 (Which most of you probably skipped over) stands for UNI-DOC-JACK so UNIVERSE-DOCTOR-JACK. Alright I'm done bye everyone!

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
